I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of headrests and more particularly to a child""s headrest adapted to fit onto car seats and provides stability for undesired motion in the full range of motion of a child""s head.
II. Description of the Related Art
Most head rests include thick cushioning and are adapted to fit around the user""s neck, resting upon the user""s shoulders. These headrests allow motion forward and back and side to side. While the headrests do provide comfort and support, they still allow possible unwanted movement. In particular, for children in car seats and baby seats, the side to side and forward motion can put strain on the child""s still-developing neck, shoulders and back. Backward motion is generally prevented by the rear of the seat. But the remaining unwanted motion is not prevented by current headrests.
In accordance with the present invention and the contemplated problems which have and continue to exist in this field, the present invention provides a headrest that keeps a child""s head stable, preventing unwanted motion. The headrest generally fits around the child""s face and chin.
In general, in one aspect, the invention features an apparatus including a substantially planar base pad having a first surface and a second surface and a first end and second end and a first and second side cushion connected to the base pad and oriented generally perpendicular to one of the first and second surfaces, the first side cushion being generally parallel to the second cushion.
In one implementation, the first and second cushions include a base portion connected to the planar base, an arm portion connected to the base portion, the arm portion generally protruding away from the base pad at an angle and an end portion connected to the arm portion.
In another implementation, the planar base is generally rectangular defining two corners at the first end and two corners at the second end.
In another implementation, one the base portions is located starting from one of the corners and runs along a length of the base pad, and the other base portion is located starting from another corner and runs a length of the base pad, the two base portions being parallel and in opposition to each other.
In another implementation, the apparatus further includes a first connector located on the end portion of one of the side cushions, and a second connector located on the end portion of the other side cushion, wherein the first and second connectors are adapted to interconnect thereby forming the secure fit of the side cushions on the child""s head.
In still another implementation, the side cushions are adapted to be in an open position and in a closed position, wherein the closed position includes one end portion being interconnected with the other end portion and the end portions are overlapped or meet together and are in opposition to each other, and the open position includes the side cushions wherein the end portions are biased toward each other.
In yet another implementation, the base pad includes an upper cloth covering and a lower covering, filler material located between the upper and lower coverings and a border material surrounding and stitched to the upper and lower coverings.
In another implementation, each of the side cushions comprises a filler material surrounded by cloth.
In another implementation, the side cushions are thicker than the base pad and are slightly more rigid than the base pad.
In another aspect, the invention features a headrest, including a flexible planar cushion having four corners, a first side cushion connected to one of the four corners and running a length of the planar cushion and a second side cushion connected to another of the four corners and running a portion of the planar cushion, the first and second cushions being adapted to be generally parallel and in opposition to each other.
In one implementation, the planar cushion is a base pad.
In another implementation, end portions of the side cushions are adapted to be interconnected.
In still another aspect, the invention features a support for a child""s head, including a flexible elongated base pad adapted to rest on a car seat wherein a portion of base pad is adapted to receive a portion of the child""s head, a first slightly rigid side cushion connected to the base pad that generally contacts a portion of one of the child""s temples and cheeks and a second slightly rigid side cushion connected to the base pad that generally contacts a portion of the child""s other temple and cheek, the first and second cushion adapted to be interconnected at end portions of each of the respective side cushions, and running generally around the child""s temples, cheeks and chin, forming a U shape, thereby supporting the child""s head and reducing unwanted motion of the child""s head.
In an implementation, the side cushions generally protrude from the base pad, running along the child""s shoulders.
In yet another aspect, the invention features a car seat kit, including a car seat, a headrest adapted to be interconnected with the car seat, the headrest having a substantially planar base pad having a first surface and a second surface and a first end and second end and a first and second side cushion connected to the base pad and oriented generally perpendicular to one of the first and second surfaces, the first side cushion being generally parallel to the second cushion.
One advantage of the headrest is that it removes unwanted forward and side to side motion of the child""s head.
Another advantage is that the headrest cushions the child""s head in the direction that the head may normally fall.
Another advantage is that the headrest can remain in the seat and the child can therefore be easily placed in the seat and headrest without interference from the headrest.
Other objects, advantages and capabilities of the invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings showing the preferred embodiment of the invention.